dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse/Religious
The following is a list of places of worship of particular notability so far as known in The Gerosha Chronicles. Most facilities are canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, unless otherwise noted. Sodality Church A church of mobile base and operations. It has been located mostly in places near the campus of the University of Houston, though it has never stayed in one place for too terribly long. It was founded by Rev. Tyler Kilmington and Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, with some assistance from Imaki Izuki and a few others. Parsons Foursquare Church See also: Facebook page This is where Pilltar battled Christina WadePilltar 3. Pilltar defeats her by distracting her into knocking over a large statue of Jesus located near the altar, which falls on top of Christina and crushes her to death. Ron Barrin comments by calling the event a manifestation of Matthew 21:44. Note: In real life, the church sanctuary contains no such massive statue. Old South Church of Boston This historical building in Boston became a perch for John Domeck for a time. However, he soon discovered that many of the more liberal-leaning members were openly hostile to his presence there. A quick investigation of their teachings convinced him that their senseless and needless surrender to the world regarding teachings on sexuality, and their adamant refusal to believe in the transforming power of the Spirit, made them an imminent threat to true believers. He abandoned Old South Church, and began seeking new perches near fellowship gatherings that did not betray the Word for popular (and baseless) opinion. John's sense of feeling betrayed was worsened when some members of Old South Church began actively conspiring with key political figures in the city to make him and all others like him be reduced to second-class citizen status. After defeating Chillingworth in Miami, the Ramirez family convinced John and Hea that starting over eventually in Jonesboro, Arkansas was in everyone's best interests.Chillingworth's Revenge John returned to share this news with the Medsors. The newly-minted "Team Gray" began making plans to move away from Boston. The city's ingratitude over John saving it from Blackveil drove him to vow never to save Boston again. When Brackett and Hibbins attacked the city, the Gray Champion focused on getting only those he still felt sympathy for out of the city. He refused to help the rest of the city, telling them they had sealed their fate. Affadidah and his company being massacres of Boston residents by the thousands, while the Icy Finger stalks Team Gray to Arkansas. Rappaccini calls back some of his troops following the defeat of Brackett and Hibbins, and informs them to try a stealthier approach to taking over Arkansas. Shaken Dust Instead, they devote their military resources toward ripening the Midwest for an Affadidah-Icy Finger-Hebbleskin takeover. The focus shifts toward Louisville and Cincinnati. They believe those two cities have to die, one after another, to prove to the nation that its time to die has come. This eventually leads to much of Indiana coming under attack from the likes of Eric Korsicht, shortly after he destroys Louisville. John, Hea, Marge, Amirah, Chris, and Eric all descend on Cincinnati to stop the Icy Finger-Hebbleskin onslaught there. Unaware at first of Korsicht's role, they focus on all the others menacing the city. Candi gets a furlough long enough to resume being Ciem and pitch in.Ash Cloud Affadidah makes quick work of the Old South Church upon taking Boston over. He mercilessly slaughters the congregants that embrace him foolishly with arms wide open, and then has the building dismantled brick-by-brick. Miscellaneous churches * Viron Community Church (Classic Gerosha): The church that Wilbur Brocklyn was a minister of in Ciem 2007. * The church the Flippos attended. Conservative-leaning, Lutheran theology. Its architecture was modeled after real-life First Christian Church of Boonville, which is non-denominational. The congregation survived, albeit scattered to other congregations. The building was destroyed by the Hebbleskins when Candi was in middle school, forcing much of the congregation underground. The minister was assassinated by the Hebbleskin Gang likewise. So far, the real-life building and congregation remain intact. See also * Sodality of Gerosha * List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse Category: Churches Category: The Gerosha Chronicles